User talk:Cold hard steel
Not just naruto Heh, nice to see anohter user like me who doesnt just stay in the limitation of ninja. --Seireitou 21:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Welcome to Naruto fanon Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, Steel. I've been a fan of your work for a while now. Nice to see you finally have an account. ^_^ As for why I turned down the Admin position, I just don't think I'm ready. Too many wild mood swings. Hopefully winter break will do me good. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 22:33, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Where do you get off?? What the crap. You don't even know me and you are talkin' shit about me! I don't need the sarcasm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't take it personaly, I just have a thing with yelling) --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I don't really care but go ahead. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:39, 22 December 2008 (UTC) um, no. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Suck up?! Im no suck up, and i am not lying, i put bleach and inuyasha facts in my people, like Seireitou Hyuga. --Seireitou 00:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I have no need to be a suck-up, im a bearocrat on this wiki, yay! Cool I hope to be friends too ^_^ Also, your the one im fighting in the tournament right? --Seireitou 00:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ill Try..... Ill try but remember, if he gets seireitou in that position, watch out, here comes Ragnarok! ^_^ --Seireitou 01:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) kitsune? He's a kitsune, why is he fighting his master then! hahaha, just kiddng, i look forward to our fight which, oh yeah, we can start right now. Just go to the tourament page and you can start first. Just og to the bottom and choose our match and start the article --Seireitou 02:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Goodngiht Ok, goodnight and remember, seireitou has already surpassed god with Ragnarok, the power that can destroy even God. --Seireitou 03:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC) But... I looked over your profile to say: # Good job # You have an electronic song on your iPod, which counts as techno # I agree with my friend thing(big mouth, yeah) The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Simple Just read the first chapter of Eye of The Demon (Prologue), where Echo becomes the link between Hell and Earth, giving him dominion and access over all demonology. Echo Uchiha 17:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Right.... Right, but a cero alone is already superpowerful, and most barriers, evn s-rank can stand up to one. An examle of a negative barrier would be a cero barrier ^_^ pretty simple --Seireitou 22:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Liar? Im not a liar at all? Cero Barrier is possible, its just focusing a cero blast in a shield form, shape manipulation and all that. --Seireitou 23:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. how is Shuhankage the strongest character, he fought seireitou when seireitou was at 65% and almost was killed if the captains didnt step in hehehe Well who knows, maybe he was at 65%, maybe he was at 10%, who knows ^_^ --Seireitou 23:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hehehe This supremely demonic and devilish... When Chuck Norris goes to out to eat, he orders a whole chicken, but he only eats its soul. —This unsigned comment was made by Hantou Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Umm... I would love to, but I can't. If I do now, he'll probably stock up and make up some way to stop it. Besides, wait for the surprise when I pull it out in the middle of our battle. Echo Uchiha 20:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Okay...What can I say...Alright, this should give you a direction. -Time Vortex This technique is not even a jutsu, even I haven't even completely thought out its origins, so it has no weakness, as it really isn't even a battle technique. I suspect he will try to prevent me from using it, but no matter. I have proccessed three consecutive defenses to ensure that it is logically impossible to prevent. Echo Uchiha 21:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) well..... I have something to prove against Echo and Kurosaki, i need to have seireitou beat them, plus, i promised id get to the final battle against echo or hikaru, win or lose against them, so i cant afford to lose in the first match --Seireitou 22:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) sorry sorry, im just really in that mood, and whats takin' Indo? --Seireitou 04:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) yeah? I know, who won? Im mean, he's standing, yet if Seireitou's still alive, he can get up, so, its still in play im guessing? --Seireitou 18:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Alright Sure, but i think that Scarr won because he said that he was still standing but Seireitou was alive, but yeah, ask him about who did win the fight. --Seireitou 18:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No prob, seireitou may never give up but, he knows when he loses, and while im not admiting that Seireitou is weaker then Scarr, he probably did win but, id like to hear the score from Indo and his reasoning, if its cool with you Also, i hope you wont think this is an excuse, but, Scarr wasnt the one Seireitou wanted to fight, so he held back on a few things, but anyway, Seireitou's fault for underestimating Scarr. --Seireitou 19:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It did No, it counted, for sure, im just saying that Seireitou held back because he didnt want his two main targets, Hikaru and Echo to see before their matches, but since i probably lost, ill fight echo in a non-tournament match, just promise me one thing, ifd its true and you won, that you will take down Echo and Hikaru, for Seireitou! Seireitou 19:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm Interesting, seems I will have to defeat Seireitou on different terms then. Echo Uchiha 20:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) yes... unfortunently, yeah --Seireitou 21:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Tornament I play Ken Toshiro. Ten Tailed Fox 22:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Well... Is this better: Godai Seishitsu Henka Gyakuten ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 16:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Seireitou Well, Seireitou is actually working on lessening his godmodding. We just need to have a bit of faith in him and help him if he needs it. --Cyberweasel89 16:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Actually You know, I rather give them faith, so I gave them until January 6th at the wikia's time of 6:00. The second and third battle. --Rasengan888 16:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) So, how's my rules for the third round and second round? --Rasengan888 16:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sup You know how supposedly Scarr had it "easy" in the tournament. Well, check out this match so far and you tell me. -To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha Echo Uchiha 16:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, maybe I worded that wrong. I meant that if things go right, we'll both have victories over him. Echo Uchiha 17:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Mwahaha... Well so far, we've fought fire with fire, godmod with godmod, with a dash of smarts, and it's worked out extremely well. Echo Uchiha 17:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Echo Uchiha 17:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hm... Well the idea just came to me and I built upon it 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Timezone '''This is URGENT!'Okay, Cold hard steel, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 21:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Trust me & deadline Trust me, I fixed up 500 schedules and I'm superior in math, I know how a schedule works! Now, you said eastern seaboard? What hour is that? --Rasengan888 23:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it, almost everyone (including me) is at the 6:00 range! ha ha ha ha ha ha. That means that all of the contestants have the same clock! --Rasengan888 01:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Deadline Right to the point. '''READ EVERY INSTRUCTION CAREFULLY All right, your name is: Scarr Eromalc and you're versing an undecided winner. At January 10th, the second battle, right? Your time zone is 6:00? Right. Okay, then. #The meeting for the rules will be at January 6th, 16:00 (a.k.a. 4:00 P.M.) must come. #The first match is for you to watch, at January 8th, 16:30 (a.k.a. 4:30 P.M.) optional to watch #The second will be for you to battle! At January 10th, 15:00 (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) must come or you'll get disqualified #The third match will be for you to watch, at January 12th, 15:30 (a.k.a 3:30 P.M.) optional to watch'' If there any problems, talk to me at my userpage. --Rasengan888 01:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Notice You're undecided winner has already been decided! You're opponent is Aniki Mitarashi! So, that said, I give you a reminder that the meeting will be tommorrow at 4:00 P.M. Remember to come, for it will have a lot of important information. --Rasengan888 18:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Listen Rasengan888 is real responsible. I've watched him on the Narutopedia. He is very skilled and would make an excellent Admin. Ten Tailed Fox 20:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The meeting and information Remember to show up, the meeting will be at the Shinobi World Tournament page, down at the Semifinal section. Once you're there, sign your username at the following numbers and I'll sign my own name last. Remember to come at 3:00 P.M. at January 5th, 2009. See ya. --Rasengan888 23:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) shut up Stay out of other peoples buisness. You don't even have a real name!! yes, that was off topic. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Also, there is no fun to a tounament when we have set times!! I could understand the time limit for fights-they were going on too long. But disqualifacation if we don't appear at a certain time??? Thats stupid?? What if multiple entries couldn't make it?? What then, no name, WHAT THEN???????????? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) A Complaint... ...Hey, I've got a complaint from one of the contestants, and he doesn't look hot right now...see his complaint at my usertalk and the answer right here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting...I want you to see it please--Rasengan888 20:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Not really... Not really, im just wingin it! ^_^ But seriously, i do have a trump card of mine that could win me the match, that and knowledge from the battle between me and Echo. --Seireitou 20:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks... ...*shrug*, I'm not sure if I'm cool with him...he does swear a lot. But, *smile*, you have been giving me encouragement so thank you very much for believing in me. Thank you very much, and yes, I guess I could reschedule him. --Rasengan888 21:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot Thanks a lot guys, I'm starting to feel better. Heh, come on, you guys keep on creating jutsu while I set up for the tournament! (and make jutsu as well) --Rasengan888 21:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) time I have classes from about $:30 to 5:30 or 6:00 my time. I left those messages at about 3:30 my time. Usally I cannot get on this early, so I get on during the night (my time) I am east time zone. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:47, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yes and no Yes you are correct in saying it restricts spirit power. No, because Renji and Rangiku used Gentei Kaijo when they fought the Arrancars. In the cases I am using it as one of Hikaru's powers, it is the deactivation of a cursemark on Hikaru's person. This releases the chakra he restricts. Narutokurosaki547 01:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) website?? do you know if there's a website that translates english into a kitsune languoge? --Seireitou 03:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Joining Can I join your article, Training for the tourney: Scarr and Kosanku Kuriyama? Or something...--Rasengan888 19:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Maybe I could- Well, maybe I could just watch everybody's training and everything...in secret and also tell everyone that the Shinobi World Tournament has been dragged to a later time (look at Shinobi World Tournament Meeting for why) and such as that...and you can spot me and everything...list is endless! --Rasengan888 20:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) -_-... ....Jealous much? Its only a rank, it has ABSOLUUUUUUUUUTLY nothing to do with real emperors. Its just that the name sounded cool. Trust me, they have no anything, its as just much value as the rank, Sannin --Seireitou 00:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Me? A godmod? Aren't you special, pointing fingers to make yourself feel warm. Just because my character doesn't play with pixie magic doesn't make him a godmod, I fight with logic and bring in brute force when someone ignorantly denies the inevitable. Echo Uchiha 00:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Listen bub, I didn't nominate myself or even know about the bloody page until after it was created, so I had nothing to do with it. And yes you did include me when you said "4 godmodders". Whatever, I backed you up when you went all out in the tournament because I know you had the same idea I do, fight fire with fire. Echo Uchiha 01:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, I don't mean any offense, I'm just saying that it wasn't my decision. I don't like goign over the power limit because it really takes the fun out of the fight. Besides, my only concern is to show the one who must not be named that he is the only one who actually thinks he is that great. Echo Uchiha 01:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) >_< why do i get the feeling your talkin about me? Seireitou 02:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Not telling you, then the title would give away the thing I'm going to tell you. I hate it when books do that, like 'The Man and the Sea'. Don't you hate that? I hereby invite you to an RP fight, Scarr vs. Ean. NOW! Brother vs. Brother: Scarr Eromalc vs. Ean Eromalc —This unsigned comment was made by Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk • ) on 06:66, 6 June 6666. Seireitou's Pic Not sure, i just typed in "Anime guy with kitsune" and just found it.... i agree, its cool. I was looking for Seireitou's dad's outfit, because after his Other World Training, he meets with his dad for the first time and learns from Byakko who he was. He later returns to earth and wishes to get an outift like his dad's, and the term i address him as is "Mystic Seireitou" --Seireitou 23:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Not pretty long... Well, I thought of it in 20 seconds (I'm not japanese), by searching in internet. Pretty easy, also, see my userpage, I think you'll find some funny images there. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 01:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I'm doing it... Well, sorry Cold hard steel, it's just that we are friends in the Narutopedia so which is why I'm giving him tips about characters and giving him a warm welcome. Reminder Everyone! The new Naruto RP Omega has started! It's right here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name! Go here, and start acting! I'm just reminding everyone. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Um? Which character? Scarr Eromalc? Didn't I just put that he's eligible enough already? --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 23:59, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, User:Haru Mclean Namikaze put it there. So, you can still put a ninja of yours though. --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 00:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, your contestant is eligible to contend! my signature is a failure --Naruto Fanon Proctor 00:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hinata's Gone Its gone, happy?! --Seireitou 20:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) uh ok, sure, ill write em up --Seireitou 23:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Also, whats this talk about Echo being so much more danguorus then Seireitou?! If you could.. I already fixed Mine, echo's, hikaru's and ryun's. If you can give me a list of names, ill put all the ones you want in the list. --Seireitou 23:59, 13 January 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry i kinda blew my top me and my girlfriend broke up recently --Haku711 14:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) That would be good But, it will haft to be maybe a month or two before his fight with Ryun and on a unrelated note Shishimaru is also part demon. '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC)